the child of the gods : Percy Jackson
by percy jackson followers
Summary: Percy is not only a child of poseidon because Sally was raped by several god in greek en roman form. Let's see wat the Fates as preparde for him
1. Adoption

Summery

Sally was raped by Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, greek Apollo, dionysos(he was relieved of his obligation for the night), Hermes, Ares, Hephaistos, Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto, roman Apollo, Mars, Vulcan, Bacchus and mercure.

the next day

Sally P.O.V

I wake up and remember what appends yesterday. I was sad because, as soon as i told it to my soon to be husband, he leave me.

+/-9monthe later

I was in the hospital room, my baby boy in my arm.I hear a nurse open the door."Have you already chose, a name"she ask.I nodded and said"I will name im perseus".

tree month later

Sally was at the beatch when suddently a black wolf started to growl at her. She started to run because she recognize a HellHound. She reatche a groupe of woman and recognize them. they were Hera, Amphirite, Persehone, Artemis, Ariane(dionysos wife), Pethio(hermes wife) and she saw them, she pause for 20 second, enought time for the hellhounds to reache her and bite her in the scream because of the pain. Hearing the scream de godesses look in the dirréction of Sally. When they saw the babyin her arms, the goddeses run to her help but, when they arrive, they can only heard her said" look at is history in my mind and, please, take care of him for me". The godesses eager to find out what was the history of the baby started to serche the mamory of Sally and they were disgust the talked for a little and they all agreed to adopte perseus. They adopted him in both greek and roman form. they brought perseus to the place of juno in New Rome and deposite him in a crib.


	2. the anniversary

_autor note: i will poste a chapter eache monthe maximume_

 _I do not own Percy Jackson_

* * *

 ** _three year later:_** **nobody P.O.V**

Percy was exited because it was his aniversarie." Percy, comme open your gift's"said Juno to the boy. percy run into the room and see is mother's . Each godesse having a gift in her harm. "you will open my gift then Amphirite, Persephone, Artemis, Ariane, Pethio, Athena and finnaly Hestia"said run to hera and take the gift she presented to him. He open the gift and was suprised by the sight of a replica of his father masterbold;" this replica will do the same things then the original on a smaller scale"said hera, noticing the questining glance perseus send her. he hug hera and run to Amphiriteto get is gift. he open it and saw a pen."What does this is ?""it is a sword if you uncappe it". he try and was suprised to find in his hand a tree foot long celestial bronze. he go to Persephone and open the package to find a flower." It will reduce your demigod sent"Persephone said. he smile and open the present of artemis. He fond a silver bow. perceving his look of confution Artemis said" A arrow will apaire if you draw the bow". He try it and a arrow made of a mix of mortal steel, celestial bronze and imperial bronze appaire on the string of the bow. He thank her and go to Ariane. she gave him a replica of the Ariane String" it have exactly the same utiliti than the original"she said to him. Percy open the gift of Pethio an fond a paire of flying shoes. he thank her and go to Athena who gave him a book on the god mitology. He make a huge grin that rival the one of Apollo and go to Hestia. Perseus open the present and find a T-shirt and a sea green cap. he look at her expecting a explication to see if it was magical" They will adapte to you " Hestia responded to the silent go to the living room of the palace and started to eet.

 ** _five year later_** **Percy P.O.V**

I was in mom palace, thinking of what to do. I juste finish training with Arty. I go to my bedroom ant started to play at my HephaistosPlay 4( a gameconsol that assemble all the game in the world). I was killing monster's when mom call me. I turned of my hp4 and go to see what mom wanted from me. When I arrive in front of all my mum's Hera said "we want to send you to a mision""your mision will be to ...

* * *

 _end of the chapter_

 _next chapter when I have the time_

 _Percy Jackson Followers_


End file.
